


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（20）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: 全文完感谢陪伴和支持





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（20）

尤东东生宝宝的消息终于还是没瞒住。这都要怪冯豆子，刚做爸爸就被护士抱走了孩子，老冯头还能有个取名字的事做，他能干嘛呢？只好跟所有认识的人都通报了这一喜讯。  
当然张扬也不例外。  
张扬本着喜事要传千里的原则，很快在公司公布了这件事。他们公司其他大小姐们这才知道尤东东请假根本不是生病，是生孩子去了！  
竟然被他瞒了那么久！愤愤不平的一群人打听到医院地址，风风火火地来兴师问罪。尤东东正在看给宝宝喂奶和换纸尿裤的视频教学，听到敲门声一抬头，霎时傻了眼。  
他下意识想叫冯豆子，看了眼四周才想起冯豆子去医护室抱宝宝去了。  
一群许久未见的人团团将他围住，掀开被子左看右看想看出点变化，七嘴八舌问尤东东生孩子感觉如何。  
尤东东很久没经历这种吵闹的场合，一个头两个大，招架不过来，手忙脚乱中手机还滑到了地上。  
他的锁屏是冯豆子的自拍，之前被勒令着换的。后来他看习惯了，也没再换回去。  
捡起手机的人按亮屏幕，看到竟然是他们认识的小冯总，八卦之心立刻熊熊燃烧起来。  
“东东，真有你的啊！不声不响闪婚，还是跟个富二代？”  
不知道冯豆子听到别人这样评价他是该高兴还是该无奈。  
他没帮冯豆子辩解，哈哈干笑着，被盘问起跟冯豆子的爱情故事，感觉有口难言。  
尤东东也是要面子的！因为发情被还是陌生人的冯豆子操怀孕了这种事打死他他也说不出口。  
于是他胡编乱造了一堆冯豆子如何对他一见钟情又苦苦追求他的故事，反正结局摆在这里，他们未必需要知道真相，足够八卦的就可以了。  
一群人听得惊呼不断，末了怪尤东东不拿同事当朋友，一直瞒着他们，直叫他发红包赔罪，不然不放过他，以后都要给他“穿小鞋”。。  
尤东东知道那是说着开玩笑的，但他也很爽快地开了微信面对面建群，把账户里所有余额都用上，发了个大的。  
在一堆“谢谢老板”的表情包里他突然看到一个特别熟悉的头像，这不是冯豆子吗？  
——他明明是面对面建群的，冯豆子怎么会在这里？  
他抬头四处望，拨开身边的人探头看向门口，喊他名字。  
“你装什么装？回来了还不进来？”  
拐角的人笑嘻嘻出现，“我这不是怕打扰你们同事之间交流感情嘛。”  
尤东东发现他两手空空，突然不安起来，“宝宝呢？”  
见到冯豆子的众人暂时停止八卦的心，给他让出了床边唯一的座位。冯豆子毫不客气坐过去，“在我姐跟我爸那呢。”  
他瞥了眼其他人，凑近跟尤东东咬耳朵，“老爷子毒着呢，半路截胡！我都还没抱够就被抢走了！非说我抱孩子方法不对，哪不对啊？我昨天连夜看视频学的呢！”  
“那你爸在哪呢？让他过来呀？我同事也想看看宝宝。”尤东东努努嘴。  
“他非要抱宝宝去看风景……要我说这小屁孩懂个屁的风景，眼睛都睁不开——过会儿来。”  
林洛霏听着他们的对话一来二去，心下也明白了是怎么回事。她无意打扰，只是好奇，“东东，你们宝宝叫什么名字呀？”  
“这……”尤东东一时有些答不上来，冯豆子为了这事昨天已经跟老冯头争了一天了。  
冯豆子提起这个就来气，语气强硬道，“就叫冯慕东！”  
“唷！这是个好名字啊。看不出来小冯总还是个情种。”  
周围人全在起哄，尤东东耳根都红了，悄悄扯他衣袖，“我不是说不叫这个吗？”  
“那叫啥？真听我爸的叫冯麦子？我怕我儿子长大以后怨我，这什么破名。”  
“那就叫别的，我看你姐想的冯笑也挺好，开开心心的嘛。”尤东东说着说着压低声音，“反正你这个肯定不行。不然我叫东东，他也叫东东，以后叫混了怎么办。”  
“不会混的。他叫东东，你叫东东宝贝。”  
尤东东从未在这么多人面前跟冯豆子调情，脸要比平时红十倍，都不好意思抬头见人了。  
“我不管，我说不行就不行。”  
冯豆子倔强地给他儿子单方面取了名，做着以后要有两个“东东”心肝的美梦，然而门口传来的声音却无情打破了他的幻想。  
“麦子哟！我的乖孙！”——是老冯头抱着宝宝回来了。  
“爸！！我说了你这个不行！求求您可别叫了吧！”  
老冯头刚要发作，一进门看到一群陌生年轻人，生生憋回了火气，无视冯豆子直接把宝宝抱到尤东东面前，“东东，你看咱们小麦生得多俊。”  
众人：“……”  
听起来这是什么农家乐节目现场吗？  
“爸，您听我的，您这寓意不好，叫了麦子肯定养不大。成熟的麦子都低着头您听说过吧？您这是想让您孙子一辈子抬不起头来啊？”  
老冯头不悦地板起脸，“那你说该咋取？”  
冯豆子还没开口，尤东东飞快地接道，“反正你刚才那个肯定不行！”  
“怎么不行了！这是我们爱情的结晶就该叫冯慕东！没有你和我，哪来的他！”  
“你这是强权主义！宝宝以后会有他自己的生活和思想，你不能强硬地把我们的事跟他捆绑一辈子。”  
围观的众人你看看我我看看你，都没人敢吭声。毕竟名字是要伴随一生的，他们外人哪有权利插手。  
只是尤东东也很苦恼，他语文很差，冯豆子感觉也好不到哪去，脑海里真没几个词汇，想破头也想不出个像样的。  
“你出去给我买本字典，我自己翻。”  
冯豆子觉得尤东东疯了，不可置信地看着他，对视片刻发现他没在开玩笑。虽然他很不服气尤东东不愿意用他取的浪漫名字，但还是退了一步，乖乖出去买字典了。  
同事们见他们家事未了，既然红包到手孩子也看到了，挨个逗了逗还在啃手的宝宝，就先行告辞了。  
送走了众人，那天尤东东翻了一夜的字典，冯豆子在旁边陪着他看了一夜的新生儿护理视频。  
天蒙蒙亮的时候冯豆子终于撑不过去睡着了，尤东东也终于在团掉好几张纸之后选了一个自己最满意的。  
——冯赟。男子汉文武双全，又是他们的大宝贝，这个字造的妙。  
冯豆子蛮喜欢，但还是耿耿于怀他的“慕东”，鸡蛋里挑骨头讲了两句坏话，“你儿子以后上小学学写自己名字的时候估计要恨死你。他一个人的名儿笔画加起来快有我们俩多了。”  
尤东东斜睨他，“你那个难道笔画很少吗？”  
这个名字让老冯头也很满意，他不懂文法，只是觉得听起来就像是个能有出息的名字，他们冯家终于不再跟米果组合挂钩了。  
宝宝就被这样敲定了大名，乳名叫做“笑笑”，希望宝宝能快快乐乐长大，不要哭，要多笑。

待到尤东东出院，冯大米就把婚礼的事提上了日程。  
她找人看好了日子，订在一个月之后。  
尤东东抱着宝宝去给吴宇时送请帖的时候对方还被蒙在鼓里，见到尤东东抱着个孩子还问他：“这就是你说来找你的表弟？”  
尤东东愧对好友，硬着头皮解释，“这是我儿子……”  
吴宇时脑子转不过来，“你跟你表弟生了儿子？”  
刚停好车赶来的冯豆子：“说什么呢说什么呢！什么表弟？谁是谁表弟！”  
尤东东简单介绍了一下冯豆子和他们的故事，吴宇时听完石化在当场。  
发小都是骗人的，说好了单身朋友一起走，你却一声不响结婚有了娃。  
吴宇时收了请柬，眼角似有泪花闪动：“尤东东！！！我们友尽了！！！！！！”  
但话虽这么说，情谊却一直在。  
冯豆子跟尤东东婚礼的前期准备很多都是吴宇时帮忙张罗的，尤东东父母那边他也帮忙做了不少工作。  
说起尤东东父母，二老对他们的儿子一向放心，基本处于散养状态。况且儿子在北京打拼，他们在老家说实话也帮不上什么忙。  
但接到电话听说尤东东要结婚的时候，两位老人生平第一次有了“我儿子叛逆期到了”这种感觉，马不停蹄就赶来了北京，这才发现哪是结婚这么简单，孩子都生完了。  
为人父母的说不插手子女的婚恋问题，但到这程度了才跟家里知会一声着实不妥。  
两位老人气尤东东隐瞒太久，连带着看冯豆子也不顺眼起来。  
他们家就两间房，一间他们住，另一间已经装修成了儿童房。冯大米虽然邀请尤家二老去家里住，但两位老人对冯家尚有敌意，觉得是他们一家骗了自己儿子，死活不肯，尤东东只好给他们订酒店。  
尤东东从小到大没让父母如此操心过，他向来独立自主，却也开始后悔自己犹豫不决那段时间从未跟家里提过冯豆子的事。  
可也没办法，那时候他自己也想不通犹如困兽，跟家里提了也是于事无补。  
冯豆子看他日渐愁眉苦脸，忍不住心疼，“你不该瞒他们那么久，我就那么让你拿不出手？”  
“也不是……”尤东东窝在冯豆子怀里，“我自己都很晚才弄明白，你让我怎么跟家里说？”  
他想了想又觉得委屈：“都怪你！都怪你随随便便标记我！我们要是走正常恋爱路线哪会有这么多事！”  
“好好好，都怪我！”冯豆子搂住他，亲亲他脸颊，“我明天开始每天登门给你爸妈问候赔罪，这样行了吧？”  
尤东东抓紧他的衣服，皱眉担心道，“你说他们不会不同意吧？”  
“不同意还能怎样？实在不行我就硬抢。反正你别想再跑，你跟笑笑都是我的宝贝，一个都不能少。”  
冯豆子等了一会儿，见尤东东不吭声，急得翻身压住他：“你在想什么？我告诉你啊，你可别动什么歪心思，不然我就把你关在家里锁在床上，哪儿也不许你去。”  
“我是在想，要么让你爸也帮忙说说？年纪相仿应该比较好沟通？”  
“还“你爸”呐？到底该是谁爸呀？”  
尤东东垂着眼睛笑，搂住他脖子，“咱爸咱爸。”  
后来在多方势力的共同努力下，尤家二老总算接受了这个凭空出世的“女婿”，两家人在冯家菜和和美美地吃了一顿饭，商量婚礼的具体事宜。  
尤东东一口气还没松完又开始发愁另一件事，对着家谱上毫无印象的七大姑八大姨哀嚎：“这些人都要一个一个发请柬吗？结婚好麻烦啊我们要不别办婚礼了吧！”  
冯豆子边哄宝宝边安慰他：“你慢慢来。难道你不想在你家人面前为我穿上西装吗？”  
“我想啊！可是好烦！我不要搞了！你也不来帮我！”  
“那就不搞了，明天再说。”冯豆子把宝宝哄睡着，放到一旁的婴儿车里，轻松把尤东东从椅子上抱起来，扔在卧室床上。“今晚我们就搞一些夜晚该搞的事。”  
尤东东所有话被“唔唔唔”地封在嘴里，很快就被剥光了衣服弄得泄出呻吟。习惯了欢爱的身体自动湿润了后穴，他搂着冯豆子的背，小声叫着“还要还要”，缠着他舒服了整整一夜。

七大姑八大姨被暂时搁置，他们商量之后觉得一个个请来北京太麻烦，不如他们俩回家，在他老家那边再办一场小的酒席。  
办结婚证那天下午他们去试礼服。本来尤东东想自己设计，但时间有些来不及。他联系了关系比较好的知名设计师，从他们那租借了两套衣服。  
“为什么不直接买下来？”冯豆子觉得一辈子就一次的结婚穿租来的礼服好不正式。  
“反正这都是穿给外人看的，没必要买。”尤东东一边给冯豆子扎领带一边说，“等忙完这阵我再给你画，我们可以穿自己的再来拍一套结婚照。”  
他给冯豆子系好领带，换冯豆子给他系。手上的戒指是前几天他们一起去买的，没什么复杂的花纹，简单低调。冯豆子本来想给他买大钻戒，被尤东东严令拒绝，他又不是女人，搞那么奢华的噱头干嘛？  
此时他垂眼看冯豆子手指笨拙地穿梭在领带中，笑着拍他，“你到底会不会呀？”  
冯豆子不甘不愿，“我哪给别人系过这个啊？我自己都很少打领带。”  
“笨！”尤东东骂他，手把手指导他该怎么系，操作了两遍，他又自己调整了一下，还算像样。  
这家影楼的摄影师也是他之前认识的朋友，拍照很会找角度。两个人按照他的要求摆好一个个姿势，拍完一组下楼去电脑上看效果。  
虽然都是未修的原图，已经把冯豆子看呆了。照片里的尤东东气场爆棚，做了发型又摘掉眼镜之后简直英俊逼人。平时他总顶个鸡窝头，也没好好打扮过，冯豆子看日常装的尤东东看久了，这才发现一个人前后风格可以有如此大的差异。  
他又看了看身边同样在看照片的尤东东，毫无自觉的那人正摸着下巴的胡子跟摄影师说着什么。冯豆子的视线完全被他吸引，裁剪合适的西服修饰他精瘦的腰身，屁股紧紧地绷在西裤里，一双腿又长又直，露在外面的半截脚踝是他一只手就能握住的粗细。  
刚刚在更衣室里只顾着看领带的效果了，竟然没意识到尤东东穿礼服的模样如此潇洒英俊风流勾人。  
冯豆子想打印一百张结婚照贴满他家每一面墙。  
然后他还要一边看着西装款款的尤东东，一边操他不着寸缕的小屁股。  
不过在那之前，他还有一件事现在就要做。  
“哎！喂！想什么呢！”  
冯豆子回过神，尤东东已经跟摄影师选好了照片，这组拍的都很好，不需要返工，他们可以上楼换衣服了。  
二楼空无一人，冯豆子上楼的时候顺手在楼梯口放了个禁止牌，跟在尤东东后面锁好更衣室的门，还未等他解完领带，就把人按在墙上发狠了亲。  
高级礼服很快被剥落在地上，尤东东在意着那是人家的衣服，不敢挣扎地太激烈怕弄皱了。冯豆子当他也有意如此，刚刚系领带时笨手笨脚的手指此时飞快解开衬衫纽扣，顺手把领带向后反绑住了尤东东的手。  
“你干嘛！”  
尤东东察觉到不对，等裤子都被剥光之后想拒绝已经来不及。试衣间只有一把椅子，但还算宽敞。他被抱着坐在冯豆子腰上，面前就是镜子，自己双腿大张的模样一目了然。  
冯豆子耐心不多，在他肛周按摩了一会儿就一鼓作气把已经硬的发痛的性器插了进去。  
怀里的人吃痛，又不敢叫出声怕楼下的人听见，呜咽着要他帮忙把手松开。  
抱着他顶弄的人双手死死卡住他的腰，咬他耳朵，“你乖一点，我弄一回就好。”  
尤东东紧闭着嘴，呼吸都困难，但他怕一张口就是止不住的呻吟。  
他向后仰去，蹭在爱人的肩膀上，侧头索吻，想要他亲。  
冯豆子并未回应他，反而捏住他的下巴逼他抬头直视镜子，“你今天好像特别敏感，里面绞得好紧。我是不是在家里也要放一面这样的全身镜？”  
“唔……”被操的上半身不停摇晃的人眯起眼看镜子里涨大的性器如何在自己体内进出，羞得乳头未经抚慰就挺立起来。  
冯豆子立刻发现了，轻轻笑道，“你看，我就说你很喜欢。”  
尤东东边喘气边摇头，楼下就是他朋友，他们只是上来换个衣服，如果很久不下去他必然会上来看。到时候更衣室门紧锁，啥傻子都知道里面在发生什么事。  
他经受不住，只想让冯豆子早些结束，不断催促他快点。  
冯豆子边操边站起身，把他按在镜子上，挺起的性器擦上镜面，留下一道痕迹。  
"啊……啊，弄上了，唔……别……”  
身体跟冰凉的镜面紧密贴合，背后又是火热的躯体，他不敢睁眼，小声求身后的人，“会有人……回家再……回家再，呃啊……”  
“你说点好听的，我就快点弄完。”  
“说什么……好听的……？”  
冯豆子挑起一边嘴角坏笑，“你说呢？”  
尤东东叫不出口。他不像冯豆子，在床笫之间很少讲骚话，经常冯豆子几句话就能把他弄得浑身发红，羞着把脸拱进床褥。  
但这里没有床，他无处可逃。  
“你……你……”尤东东急了，扭过头想亲亲他向他讨饶。  
冯豆子知他心里明白，只是面上过不去，偏头躲开，继续逼问道，“我什么？”  
“呜呜……你快射呀！”  
冯豆子伸手向前握住他颤颤巍巍流泪的性器，拇指按住铃口，“你不说，我就不射，而且你也别想射。”  
他巧言令色地哄骗，带了七分撒娇三分威胁，“你叫叫我嘛，我们马上就要结婚了。”  
尤东东渐渐站不住，腿软地往下滑，却被死钉在爱人身上，求不得畅快舒服。  
他嘴唇动了动，像是说了句什么，冯豆子故意没有凑近听，反而抱怨，“大点声，我没听见。”  
“你……你欺负我！”  
冯豆子按住他的小腹将他死死扣在自己性器上，操进最深处，在他耳边一字一顿清晰道，“我不是欺负你，我爱你。”  
尤东东在听到那三个字的瞬间就绞紧了后穴前列腺高潮了，眼泪从盈满的眼眶中滑落。他努力回身想亲吻爱人的嘴唇，但双手反剪在后面让他身体找不到平衡点。  
“你给我解开……我要抱你……呜呜。”  
冯豆子吻掉他的眼泪，把他手上的束缚松了。尤东东扭过身体搂住他脖子急切地亲他嘴唇和下巴，他还没射，冯豆子也还在他身体里小幅度地进出着。  
眼泪顺着脸颊滑进唇缝，尤东东尝到眼泪咸咸的味道，一边小口地吸吮他的嘴唇，一边红着脸小声叫了句“老公”。  
“乖。”冯豆子松开了抵住他铃口的手，帮他撸动，自己也加大力度，两人都濒临高潮边缘。  
“再叫一声。”  
“老公……呜呜，老公你快点……嗯哈……”  
冯豆子闭上眼睛深情地吻住他，同时释放在他身体深处，自己手里的性器颤动几下，也射了出来，全喷洒在镜子上。  
尚在余韵中的两个人又搂着吻了一会儿，才依依不舍地分开。  
尤东东还没从高潮中回过神，眼睛红红的，“我想回家。”  
“回，现在就回。”  
冯豆子从他体内退出来，小心翼翼没带出液体脏了更衣室的地板。他检查了一下自己身上没有全脱的衣服，发现没有奇怪的痕迹，这才脱下来放好，穿上自己的。  
尤东东指着镜子上他留下的痕迹，红着脸：“这怎么办？”  
他们翻遍了身上所有的兜，没有找到纸巾。厕所在一楼，尤东东不好意思下楼取，太明显了。  
冯豆子在二楼转了一大圈，终于在角落里找到一包只剩一片的纸巾，他把镜子清理干净，拉着尤东东的手下楼跟摄影师道谢。  
摄影师的态度并没有什么异样，他们偷笑着交换了一个眼神，约定好取全片的时间，手拉手赶紧回家了。  
今天笑笑暂时在老冯头那，他们要好好过个未完的二人世界。

婚礼那天，难得的十里长空，天朗气清。  
冯豆子喜欢西式那一套，仪式他们选在一处教堂。  
牧师的声音低沉浑厚，像是天意起承的证明——  
“冯豆子先生，你愿意成为尤东东的丈夫，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡将你们分开吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“尤东东先生，你愿意成为冯豆子的丈夫，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡将你们分开吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
信物交换，礼成。  
台下宾客起，掌声响，夹杂着欢呼声和口哨声。  
捧花划过一道曲线，带着幸运和祝福落入谁的手中，新人无暇顾及。  
他们的眼中只有彼此，在台上深情相拥，交换一个又一个吻。  
如果把镜头拉远，他们会看到，北京长久灰蒙蒙的天气，今日隐约有一架彩虹。  
但是看不到也没关系。  
他们心中自有桥梁通向彼此，十指紧扣，落成一个完满的“圆”。  
而另一端还会继续延伸，故事通向哪里，他们尚未结局。

只是你我的陪伴，到此剧终。

 

—全文完—


End file.
